My Heart, Your Paw
by Purdy Pawniard
Summary: When you try and save someone, it's possible for a consequence to happen...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Lily's fur

It was a beautiful midnight. Lily's fur, glistened against the stars. It seemed unnatural to want to fall asleep in to the sweet Lillipup's fur, at least for a Purrloin. "Um… Parry? What's wrong? Are… Are you drooling? I-i-s someone there? " She started to bark loudly, snapping me out of my infatuation. " Oh…. Sorry. The moon.. is just so beautiful. I couldn't stop staring." I said, slurring a little.

"Well , come on, it's almost 11 o'clock, our parents are going to kill us if we're late." she said, running across the dew-drop filled path. As she was running so fast, she didn't see she was going to slip, and fall into a trap. Did I mention that some Liliipup have very fluffy fur, so some mischievous pokemon, namely Sneasel and Weavile love to kill them and take their fur? Yeah, really, that'll happen.

As she steps upon the trap, I run my fasted and save her, from the trap that could've killed my best friend AND crush. Guess how it feels.

IT HURTS. BADLY

I begin to take a dizzy spell… And pass out. It feels like it'll be forever, before I recover. I hope the Audinos and Chanseys there are nice.

End

A/N: This is my first evah fanfic ever… So I apologize if it sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

Not your fault.

Erghhh…I wake up to find that only one person was there, sleeping at the foot of my bed. "Um… Lily? What're you doing here?" I said, rubbing my head, as it hurts SO BADLY, Lily, shocked to find me awake said " Ehehe… Don't worry, I'm not doing anything suspicious. So, I'm so sorry I stepped on that trap. It's my fault you're in the Pokemon Centre. I promise if there's anything I can do, just let me know.". She then proceeds to kiss me on the cheek, but stops. " Oh…em… Purrna's coming, and so is Meowsy."

Lily walks out very sad, making a "hmm hmm" sound , like dogs do when they beg. I reach over onto my nightstand to get the book I was reading Hearty Ko, to find in the place of my bookmark, it's from Lily and it says Happy Reading, along with a heart. I blush a bit, and continue reading. As soon as I finish the book, I get out of bed, trying to get a pencil. I hear a faint "Hello" somewhere. It sounds like Lily's friend Lilli, the Lilligant. She's also the main P.E. teacher, but you can hear her mutter "I hate this job. I can't quit, though." I look for my laptop in the gift bag, and load up my game Te Te Joins the Parade.

"OH GOD WHAT COLOR DO I CHOOSE PURPLE RED BLUE…I KNOW! ORANGE! YEAH! MONEY. WELL. SPENT." I said, because I wanted to act 3 years old. " Chansey Chansey Audino! We heard that you were hu-hu-rt! We're gonna! Help you feel better! Audino, Audino, use use use your Heal Pulse! And we Chanseys, Chanseys, we'll feed you our eggs! Bliseys! Feed the cat it's eh-eh-eggs!" the nurse Pokemon cheered. My mouth was practically on the floor. The Audino used all their strength to use their Heal Pulses on me. And the Blissey's were feeding me what seemed an endless sea of eggs.

A/N Thank you for reading this! Also, Purrloin's are cute.


	3. Chapter 3

Parry's Dream

warning: this chapter is a tad mature contains swearing and death.

After Parry had taken his medicine for healing, his dinner of eggs and magikarp fins*, he soon had fallen asleep. However, by accident Aury Audino mixed up his medicine, instead f healing it ws sleeping pills. His dreams were very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very trippy. Lily had a Sneasel's face, and claws, Haruhi Suzumiya outfit and doing Hare Hare Yukai. _Holy fucking shit. I really am on a trip. _Suddenly, a chansey was beating up Parry and an Audino. Then, some really messed up crap happened.

First, Lily was purple, still with the sera fuku on. Then she started being ax crazy and chopped trees and oranges and latops and crappy Windows XP desktops. Then she dissapeared, a trail of red being the only trace she was there. Then an Audino appeared, looking like Aury appeared, curled fur and all, singing a very beautiful song. It seemed in Parry's dream world she was adored. But she couldn't handle fame. She had to do it.

She shot herself.

Leaving a blooming, and curled rose,the dead Audino corpse was positioned there for a few seconds before dissapearing, just like Lily.

Once again, a Pokemon appeare, it being Sneasel this time with a crown and cape. It seemed to be ruler of this abstract kingdom. It however had a worried, and bloody face. "I.. want to rule forever... But I can't. Please... erase me from this world " and stabbed herself with her claws. Her dead body sat there and dissapeared as usual.

Lastly, 2 Pokemon appeared. It seemed to be regular Parry and Lily. They walked and explored. Until Lily shot Parry, his corpse resting and dissapeared.

He woke up from his dream to find Corocoro the Chansey giving him the right medicine.

A/N/ Magikarps are pretty much tuna or salmo, or whatever fish, so they're freely open to omnomnom on.

So? Did I do a good job with a darker and edgier story? Please review. c:


End file.
